kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon, (originally from Sonic Rush Adventure) is a young hyper-active raccoon kid who dreams of adventure. She first appeared in Operation: GALACSIA, where she was attacked by some robo pirates and saved by Nigel and the gang on Planet Aquaria. She then took them to the Underwater City in her Blue Marine sub. After helping them retrieve the Sixth Star from Invader Tak, she accompanied them for the rest of the journey. During the Irkens' Invasion of Planet Earth, Marine helped Sector V against the robo pirates, and afterwards dueled against Razorbeard in a sky-high ship battle. After Marine shot down his ship, Razorbeard leaped onto her ship and the two began fighting hand-to-hand combat. This all resulted in Marine's ship dragging along some railroad tracks on a bridge, in which Marine leaped off just before a train rammed her ship, and Razorbeard, over, killing him. When the invasion was done, Marine accompanied the team during the final showdown against Dimentia. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Marine went with Katie and Dib to help save the KND Treehouses from Malladus and his demons. She then helped them all during the final showdown against Malladus. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Marine met up with the gang again and saved them from Captain Whisker and his robo pirates, then accompanied them for the rest of the journey. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, in which she constantly complained about not getting any questions or dares. She claims that she would put Wally in a cage and make him her pet if he was ant size. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", Marine was cockily eluding Danika, Nolan, and the Stormtroopers until Danika and Nolan caught her and knocked her out. The Stormtroopers carried her back to their base afterwards. In Final Preparations, Marine was frozen at the Brotherhood Base, but was accidentally unfrozen by Lehcar, along with the others. She and the other frozen heroes then helped the operatives fight off the villains. During which, she tackled Elijah Frantic into a closet, where Wally, Abby, and Eva caught them making out. Afterwards, Marine broke free and punched Elijah in the nose, then joined the others to fight off the villains some more. After the base exploded, she accompanied the others at Moonbase. In the one-shot "Beach", where she is married to Elijah Frantic, her daughter, Sheila, and Mason Dimalanta find and show them a conch shell necklace, and Marine tells them it was made by a friend of hers for her boyfriend, and that it keeps you safe when you go in the water. Marine the Raccoon's Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v565uFc-zBs 'Relationships:' 'Nigel Uno' Nigel and the rest of his gang met Marine on Planet Aquaria. They don't really talk much. 'Wallabee Beatles' Marine established a quick friendship with Wally, for they had a lot in common. This made Kuki jealous, until she eavesdropped on Wally telling Marine he had a secret crush on Kuki. Admiral Razorbeard Marine loves to foil Razorbeard's plans and beat his pirates. On a battle on Marine's ship, Razorbeard was run over by a train, which also destroyed Marine's ship, but she built another one. Elijah Frantic Marine appears to have a secret crush on this poisonbender, for they made out in a closet at Brotherhood Base, before being caught and then knocking him out. In the future, they are married, and have a daughter named Sheila. Sheila Frantic Sheila is Marine's daughter in the future. She inherited her raccoon features and personality. 'Appearance:' Marine wears a green t-shirt (but her arms go over it, instead of through her sleeves), black shorts, green and brown sandals, tan working gloves, brownish-orange skin, sky-blue eyes, two small pigtails, has a raccoon tail, and is a raccoon in general. 'Personality:' Marine is a hyper, cheerful girl, always excited for adventure. Rarely anything gets her down, for just about any danger gets her more excited. 'Powers:' Marine can fly in midair by twirling her tail, and can fly to great heights by building momentum by running and jumping. She can also fire energy balls by punching her fists, which can also latch onto things, creating an energy rope that connects the object with Marine. She can use that technique to swing to distant areas. 'Stories:' Operation: GALACSIA Operation: ANCESTOR Operation: DUTCHMAN Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others The Shadow and the Disabled Final Preparations Beach Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pictures Category:Crossover Characters Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Pictures Category:Sonic charicters Category:Planet Aquaria Category:Katie Category:Dib Category:Malladus